


【授權翻譯】3-2（原作者engine）

by Jeplyn



Series: Translation [1]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeplyn/pseuds/Jeplyn
Summary: 輸比賽很糟糕，生病也很糟糕。有時候，你需要某個人激勵你的話語。
Relationships: Corey | Corey Nigra/Stratus | Ethan Yankel
Series: Translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787665





	【授權翻譯】3-2（原作者engine）

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Thank Me Later - Anna of the North 
> 
> 原文鏈接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896952
> 
> 注釋：華盛頓主場後，我寫這篇文章時處於一個神遊的狀態，因為Corey看上去是那麼傷心，而我是那麼愛他們。
> 
> 說明：Analynn Dang是隊內的經理，對此有疑問可以先閱讀聯賽官網的人員信息。  
> 謝謝你的閱讀，看得開心！

不出所料的，這個令人失望的主場後再沒有人能夠侃侃而談。即便Ethan極力克制著自己的情緒，他的眼眶依舊有些泛紅，在回程的車上倚在Corey身旁。他們已經發揮的夠好了——這是實話，比賽中有許多閃光點，而Corey幾近於絕望地想要抓緊這些機會——但疑惑與迷茫仍然圍繞在他周身。

如果他沒有被Glister單抓，如果他在暴雪世界做了更多擊殺，如果，如果，如果。他厭惡這種感覺，決定成為職業選手是因為遊戲很有趣，就算是輸了比賽他還是能重新使自己振作起來，可這次的失敗卻與曾經的失敗給他的感受不盡相同。不過這都只是千帆過盡後的恍然，老天啊，他多希望自己沒得流感。

事實上他只想倒頭睡一覺，忘掉病痛與輸贏。回到基地後，他徑直走去自己的房間，Analynn望向他的方向，臉上浮現出一絲擔憂，卻還是由他去了。Corey盡他所能地回以她一個讓人安心的微笑，他不知道這份微笑有幾分有效，但他並不想讓別人被他突如其來的陰沉嚇到。迅速換掉了隊服，又將床頭玻璃杯里剩下的水一飲而盡後，他鑽進了被子裡。

沒過五分鐘，臥室的門隨著吱呀一聲打開了。不用去看都能知道來者是誰，但當Ethan躺倒在床上滾來滾去，尖硬的手肘撞上被褥時，Corey的目光還是在他身上停留了片刻。

“你也會生病的。”說是這麼說，他還是轉過身來讓彼此面對面。

“別管那麼多了。”Ethan慢慢挪動著身子，好把腦袋靠近Corey的頸窩，“這不是你的錯。”

Corey情不自禁地笑了，他環住Ethan的腰：“誰又說是呢？”

“我是說，首先，我了解你......你太亮眼了，肩上總有數不清的壓力；或許你也很混亂吧，沒法以一個人帶動這支隊伍這樣的事......還在生病——我們原本可以在你最需要的時候幫到你，卻什麼都沒能做到。”Ethan滿臉沮喪的攥緊了拳頭。

有時候Corey總是會忘了，就算開朗的Ethan也有悲傷的時候，他伸手揉了揉Ethan那蓬鬆的髮絲，靠在身上的重量因緊張而有些微微顫抖。“其次，我搞砸了那麼多次，對此我真的很懊悔。明天我們又要一起復盤，然後一起失落一起生氣，我是認真的。這次的失敗不是你的問題，也不會是你的問題。”

Corey在某個程度上確實接受了這點，他知道Ethan說得不無道理，但那些關鍵時刻總是一次次在他腦海中重播，那些微小失誤的時刻，那些他知道自己做了錯誤決定的時刻。無論是疾病，運氣或者是糟糕的表現，Corey不會去忽略一個事實，他們都必須為輸比賽負起責任，包括他自己。

Ethan的肢體語言靜默著洩露了他的情緒，微微皺著眉頭與Corey拉開了一段距離，只為了看清面前人的全貌。他的臉上不常有這種表情，他的生活方式中充斥著Corey絕沒有的極端，在他尋常的情感與這份沉痛之間的對比是驚人的。他在後台也哭了，Corey能看見他眼眶周圍的浮腫。

“聽我說，”Ethan用雙手捧上Corey的臉頰，“這不是，你的錯。我們下一次會做的更好，還有四個主場呢，還有那麼多機會去痛扁他們一頓呢，好嗎？”

儘管不敢對他所說的完全放心，Corey還是點了點頭，即使他不去相信，Ethan的話也不盡有錯。他們確實還有四個主場，這終於讓Ethan的臉上露出了笑容，一個柔和的，偏袒著他的微笑，這種甜蜜的感他覺總是讓Corey有些心動。

“我真的很想親你，但又不想讓你生病。”Corey說，聲音低得幾乎像耳語，因為這是他們兩人共同的秘密。  
“我不會生病的，”Ethan嘟囔著，悄悄抬起頭說，“你絕對應該親我。”

“你絕對會生病。”這麼說著，可Ethan已經靠上來了，就如同平時一樣，Corey絕不會讓他失望。

“不會的，我保證，”在他們親吻前，他試圖貼近Corey的嘴唇說了這麼一番話，依舊笑著，比平時更加溫柔與小心翼翼。Ethan用手臂摟住Corey的脖子，好把他拉得離自己更近。Corey则斜側著身子，一隻手搭上Ethan的腰肢。

Ethan吻了吻他，好像在為什麼事道歉似的，某一部分的Corey不是很喜歡這種感覺，但其他部分卻不禁對此心存感激。知道自己並不是唯一一個感到糟糕透頂的人，知道永遠有一個人願意減輕他的痛苦，明確的說，那個人就是Ethan。這份話語就輕輕飄落在他的胸口，沉重而溫暖，以一種教練組永遠無法給出的鼓舞人心的方法來安慰他。

他朝後退了些，好讓彼此的額頭觸碰在一起，眼睛仍然閉著。Ethan一隻手碰著他的頭髮，另一隻手緊緊拽著他的肩膀，就像擔心Corey會離開那樣。令人疑惑的是，他就像是被困在了名为Ethan的行星軌道中無法脫身，而職業合同才更像是個附贈品。

“兩周，”Ethan抬起頭看著他，臉上又帶著一絲平時的驕傲，“下次我們會贏的。”

Corey發覺自己也在傻笑，完全沒了他平時的作風。這總是在Ethan在身旁時發生：“又是個承諾，嗯？”

“我可擅長承諾了，”這麼說著，Ethan把腳踝擱在Corey的腳踝上，讓他們貼得更緊。Corey摟緊了Ethan的腰，把臉埋在Ethan的髮絲中，“我還保證自己會每天早上喝泡騰片，要是我不喝，你肯定要抓狂的。”

“謝謝你，”Corey笑著，聲音低沉。通過雙臂環抱著他的姿勢，Ethan清楚地知道Corey比泡騰片裡的維生素更重要，“還想再親你的，可我真的快要昏過去了。”

Ethan俯下身去拉起毯子蓋在他倆身上，似乎很高興能在Corey的懷中待到天亮。“睡吧，我明早也會在你的面前，希望我沒有生病，並且準備好再次接受你的親吻了。”

Corey笑出了聲，享受著毯子下Ethan貼著他時，那份令人舒適的重量。總會有糟糕的比賽，這才是競爭的本質。這令人難受，但他們的部分工作確實是想辦法在下一次變得更強大，對吧？

“快睡啦——”不知怎麼的，Ethan就是知道他還在沉思，這樣笑著笑著，Corey終於睡著了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一開始只是粗略的看過，印象最深的就是這個殺我千千萬萬遍的標題和前半部分對那場比賽真情實感到不行的內容。
> 
> 果然是細細翻譯過後感受到了這股熟悉的溫暖，希望大家在看完後也能體會到原作者字裡行間的溫柔和不甘。


End file.
